Better left Unsaid
by rainshower
Summary: please read and review! new chapter!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from IaHB.  
  
  
  
A/N: I probably shouldn't of put this fic up yet, given that I can't even think of a good title . . . but here it is. Please read and review. I have lost my motivation to write, and maybe no one cares? Maybe I should give up on writing . . . at least for a while.  
  
I greatly appreciate those who have reviewed, and I thank you . . . but some of my stories . . . only received 1 review in total. This upsets me quite a bit because although I know I'm not the best writer, I try. I think reviews will help my writing . . . so please remember to review. It would mean a lot to me!  
  
Thanks Montana Magic for beta-ing this chapter!  
  
I know, I know, this is a really long A/N but, if you guys get a chance, please read "Finding her way" by supergirl and "Old, New, Borrowed, Blue" by Montana Magic. They are good writers and I'm sure they would appreciate some reviews as well!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if I sound whiny . . . but that's how I feel. Finally, here is the first chapter of my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie looked into the poorly lit bathroom mirror. A waning yellow glow was produced from the dim light bulb above. She gingerly ran her fingers over the cut on her check. The tiny droplets of blood had finally dried up stopping the bleeding all together. As her fingers made contact with the cut, she winced in pain.  
  
Caitie turned on the faucet and cold water poured out into the grimy, once white, sink. She wadded together a few paper towels. She allowed the cold water to change the color of the tan paper towel until it was dark brown. She squeezed the excess water from the towel and gently dabbed her cut. The dark red stains once on her cheek were transferred to the wet towel.  
  
Caitie sighed out loud. Even in the poorly lighted bathroom mirror, she knew her appearance was clearly unsightly. She put on her black sweater and shut off the light. Her hand reached for the doorknob when, to her surprise, it began to turn on its own. She stood silently for a moment, as she wondered who stood on the other side of the door.  
  
The crusted silver doorknob turned, and moments later the door opened from the outside.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Caitie was face to face with her long time best friend. Jamie was dressed in his usual leather jacket and black jeans. He ran his hand through his carefully spiked up hair as he stood outside the gas station bathroom.  
  
Caitie, in a state of shock grew silent.  
  
"What happened?" Jamie asked once again.  
  
Caitie finally managed to open her mouth, without producing any sound. She cleared her throat. She knew this looked bad. She was wearing a black denim skirt with a light blue tank top. Sections of her pale skin were exposed through the holes of her black leggings. Clumps of dirt covered her black platform boots. She hugged herself tightly to keep warm, something her thin black sweater failed to do.  
  
"Caitie. What happened?" Jamie's voice wavered while concern and anger coated his words.  
  
Jamie blocked the exit of the bathroom. She was trapped inside the small dark room. Jamie's hand reached inside and flicked on the light switch. A dim yellow glow filled up the small unkempt gas station bathroom. His face immediately expressed concern as he took in the sight of Caitie. She had a dark red cut on her check. Her face was slightly swollen, from crying or physical contact, he was unsure. She looked fragile and innocent as she stood still, praying silently that he would somehow cease his questioning.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yet another comment from me! If you have a good idea on where the story should go from here, please let me know:) 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing . . .  
  
Thanks Montana Magic for Beta-ing once again!  
  
  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Caitie darted past Jamie. She forcefully squeezed through a tiny space between him and the doorframe.  
  
She started to run only to find Jamie chasing after her. He managed to grab a hold of Caitie's arm forcing her to stop fleeing. Caitie cringed in pain. Jamie immediately let go of his grip on her arm.  
  
She looked down at the wet pavement of the gas station. Her hand was favoring the bruise that was fully developed; yet hidden under her thin sweater.  
  
"Caitie . . ." Jamie began to speak.  
  
Caitie looked up from the floor. "What."  
  
Almost taken aback from an actual response, Jamie continued. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"You're no longer a high school EMT."  
  
"The skills never leave," he responded half jokingly.  
  
Caitie let out a small smile. "I think I'll live."  
  
"How did . . . you know where to find me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Fate, Destiny, Chance . . .whatever you want to call it. I was riding by when I saw the gas attendant unlock the door for you."  
  
Caitie nodded her head. She should have known. It all made sense. After all, Jamie was always by her side when she needed him . . . almost always.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
Jamie took Caitie by the hand and led her to his motorcycle.  
  
*  
  
"No traffic four in the morning," Jamie commented as he stopped in front of Caitie's apartment.  
  
"Want to come in?" Caitie asked as she leaped off the motorcycle.  
  
"Is Val sleeping?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Tyler and Val are visiting Brooke this weekend."  
  
"Caitie, I don't want you to be by yourself."  
  
"You're here with me," Caitie replied.  
  
Caitie and Jamie quietly walked up five flights of stairs. She unlocked the door to her two-bedroom apartment. It was a relatively large space for two girls to occupy. The living room was nicely decorated. A large black leather sofa was positioned on the far wall. Bright pieces of artwork hung in every open space. As an art buyer, her mother insisted the apartment have an artsy a vibe.  
  
Jamie sat down in the living room as Caitie entered the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," she announced. Jamie nodded his head. Although he was pretty much desperate to find out what had happened, he was just glad she was safe in his sight. Jamie took off his jacket and went into the kitchen. He filled up the coffee pot and waited patiently for the water to heat up.  
  
Jamie was at home in her apartment. He liked it better than his large studio. Jamie had been known as the third roommate ever since Val and Caitie graduated from different colleges and decided to live together. It seemed like only yesterday when they reunited after college and moved in, but it was in actuality almost a year ago.  
  
Val was currently attending med school after she finished her premed program. Caitie graduated with a Bachelor in Writing and Art History. She is currently employed as a freelance writer for many notable magazines and wrote a few book reviews. Caitie was even working on her very first novel.  
  
Tyler is enrolled in law school, following in his dad's footsteps. Hank was attending med school and was currently trying to finish his residency.  
  
Jamie thought about his job as an advertising executive. He was currently employed at a large firm. Success seemed to have found him at a young age of twenty-three. He even broke down and purchased a car . . . that is rarely driven. He still preferred his motorcycle.  
  
Jamie opened the cabinet and removed a pouch of gourmet coffee beans. He poured a cup into the grinder and watched as the whole dark brown beans brake down into small particles. Jamie placed the ground coffee into a filter and popped it into the coffee maker.  
  
As he stared at the dark brown liquid collecting in the coffee pot, he wondered what had happened to Caitie. He sat quietly as he listened to the soothing sounds of running water from the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Hopefully I can bring Val and Tyler into this story! Ideas anyone? 


	3. chapter 3

*  
  
Val and Tyler entered their hotel suite.  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Val commented as she plopped down on the king sized bed.  
  
"I can't keep up with Brooke. I guess my old age is settling in." Tyler took off his shoes and joined his girlfriend on the comfortable bed.  
  
"Remember when we use to party until the wee hours of the morning?" Val asked as she rested on the pillow.  
  
"Yeah. We would all get together and go bar hopping. Seems like only yesterday."  
  
"I'm glad we drove down to visit Brooke. She's really enjoying being in college." Val kicked off her shoes and released her shoulder length blonde hair from a clip.  
  
Tyler removed his shirt and pants. Satisfied with his wife beater and boxers, he crawled under the covers. Val rested on his arm.  
  
"Did you call Caitie?"  
  
"I forgot. It's probably too late now," Val stated as she glanced over at the alarm clock resting on the nightstand. "I'll call her tomorrow."  
  
"I hope she's all right. Alec seems to be giving her a handful to handle lately." Tyler said as he unlatched his gold wristwatch and set it on the nightstand.  
  
A feeling of apprehension ran through Val. Caitie's long term boyfriend, or better yet, ex boyfriend has been a major source of drama in Caitie's life. They had met during college and had a wonderful relationship . . . until recently. His constant partying and drug addiction ruined everything. Caitie finally realized she couldn't change his bad addiction and broke it off. Ever since then, Alec has been unrelenting. He constantly called and visited, trying to 'work things out.'  
  
"It's been about a week," Val stated.  
  
"Is he still calling?" Tyler asked concerned.  
  
"He's pretty persistent. He didn't take the break up that well."  
  
"I can imagine. They had been seeing each other for about two years." Tyler considered himself lucky to find such a wonderful girlfriend. Besides the occasional petty fight between Val and himself, their relationship has been strong and lasting.  
  
"I talked to Jamie the other day," Tyler announced, trying to change to subject. Val's anxiousness was apparent.  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"I still can't get over Jamie having a nine to five job. Seeing him in a suit still makes me laugh. Jamie the executive." Tyler let out a small chuckle.  
  
Val smiled. "Is he still seeing Bobby?"  
  
"No actually. I think they broke up about a month ago," Tyler admitted.  
  
"That's strange. Caitie didn't mention it. Neither did he actually." Val frowned. She absolutely hated being the last to know everything.  
  
"I don't think he told Caitie."  
  
"Why not?" Val questioned. "She's like, his best friend!"  
  
Tyler thought for a moment. "Well, she's the reason they broke up."  
  
Val sat up. She wondered if there was something going on between Caitie and Jamie. "What?" she shouted out loud. "When did this happen?"  
  
Tyler was clearly exhausted. He knew he just started a conversation that was far from over.  
  
"Bobby accused Jamie of being in love with Caitie. Jamie didn't deny it. Bobby said that after years of competing with her, she'd given up. She took the sponsorship for that pro racing team in Australia. I don't think Jamie told anyone."  
  
"You know, Alec thought the same thing. The other day, he showed up at the apartment at like two in the morning after you left. Caitie and I refused to let him in so he sat outside our door for a good hour. He was ranting and raving about how Caitie was a liar. He said that the reason why they really broke up was because of her relationship with Jamie."  
  
"It's really amazing how blind those two are!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
"I think they are afraid of going into unknown territory. Remember what we had to go through? We spent a year or so dancing around our feelings for each other."  
  
"If they just get over it, they can be as happy as we are." Tyler pulled Val close and kissed the top of her head. He turned off the lamp that lit up the hotel room.  
  
They were soon fast asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks Montana Magic for beta reading for me! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Thanks Montana Magic for Beta-ing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Caitie emerged from the bathroom in a dark blue terry cloth robe. She quickly entered her bedroom and shut the door. She unwrapped the towel from her head and changed into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror. A faint red line ran across her check. There was a dark bruise on her left arm. Caitie lifted up her shirt. She saw a few bruises on her back as well.  
  
Caitie took in a deep breath and headed into the kitchen. She knew she had a lot of questions to answer. The alluring aroma of coffee hit her nose.  
  
"You made coffee? It's almost five in the morning." Caitie opened the cabinet and removed two large latte mugs. She filled both the decorative mugs with the freshly brewed coffee. She handed a cup to Jamie as she took a seat across from him. His eyes immediately looked at the bruise on her arm.  
  
"You're hurt." Jamie gingerly touched Caitie's arm. "Tell me. Are you hurt elsewhere?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm fine. I just needed a nice hot shower," Caitie said convincingly, without much success.  
  
"Caitie, tell me if you're hurt anywhere else."  
  
Reluctantly Caitie rose to her feet. She turned around and lifted her shirt exposing her pale back. Jamie got up from his seat. He couldn't contain himself any longer.  
  
"Who the hell did this to you?" Jamie questioned angrily.  
  
"James, calm down. Sit, we'll drink our coffee, and I'll tell you what happened."  
  
Jamie reluctantly obeyed Caitie and sat down. He took a big gulp of his hot coffee.  
  
Caitie sipped her black coffee as she began to speak. "About a week ago, I broke up with Alec."  
  
Her first statement caught Jamie off guard. He just sat quietly allowing Caitie to continue.  
  
"I just couldn't take his habit anymore. He was disoriented all the time, he spent all his spare time and money, and it was just so hard to love him."  
  
Tears welled up in Caitie's eyes. "At first I tried to work it out, but he broke every promise he made to me. He still continued to party and use, he even dealt a little. It was just too much for me to take. It started innocently at first, but I guess it was several months ago, when it got really serious."  
  
Caitie took another sip of her coffee. Jamie remained silent. He just wanted Caitie to finish her story so he could find out what had happened earlier that night.  
  
"I broke it off with Alec and he didn't take it that well. He begged and begged promising that he'd change. He would bang on the apartment door all the time, and he would call non stop. It was definitely bordering on harassment. I felt annoyed, scared, but never threatened really. Well . . . not at that time. Val wanted to call the police. I wouldn't let her. Maybe I should of . . ." Caitie began to trail off.  
  
"Alec did this too you?" Jamie tried to suppress the anger that was rising within him but knew that was feat he was simply incapable of.  
  
"He called me today. He told me that he quit a week ago, that he had stopped using because of me. I congratulated him but told him that I couldn't be with him anymore. Tonight, I had plans to see my friend play in her band. It was our friend actually. I didn't think Alec would show up but he did. He bothered me the entire night. He wouldn't let me go until he had a chance to talk to me. Alec did seem better, but I still shouldn't have trusted him."  
  
Caitie suddenly grew quiet. Trying her best to keep her tears from falling, she bit her bottom lip and stared at her latte mug. She began to recall what had happened earlier that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
: Flashback:  
  
"Caitie, please just give me a minute!" Alec pleaded. Caitie turned around and stopped walking away. She was getting sick and tired of running away and avoiding him.  
  
"Fine, one minute." She followed Alec outside, into the alley. It was dark and secluded.  
  
"Caitie, I stopped living the day you left me. I love you so much. I can't live without you. I quit using. I really did. I won't do that ever again. Just say you'll be with me again."  
  
Caitie looked away. She still cared for Alec deep down inside but that emotion had been fading. "I can't do that. I don't want to be with you anymore. A part of me will always care for you, and I think that's why I stayed with you so long, but I realized, I don't love you the way I did. I want you to get better."  
  
Alec grew angry. He tried and tried and nothing seemed to work. She said she broke up with him for his drug habit. He had told her he quit but actually he reduced his overall intake. He was trying to quit slowly. It was all becoming clear to him.  
  
"You said it was my drug problem. That's not it. I told you I quit. If that were the real reason, you'd come back to me. It's that guy isn't it? Your, what do you call him? Your 'best friend'? You're in love with him! I see how you guys are around each other."  
  
Caitie's attention was focused on the ground. She always had feelings for Jamie but she didn't realize it was that apparent. She didn't want to jeopardize their amazing friendship so she never acted on her feelings. It wasn't the reason why she broke up with Alec, or was it? She loved Alec, or once did, but her heart always belonged to Jamie.  
  
Only angrier, Alec grabbed her arm and held it tight.  
  
"Alec, let go, you're hurting me!" Caitie screamed.  
  
He forced her against the brick wall. Her back hit the wall with a lot of force. Caitie cringed in pain. Alec softly leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you Caitie."  
  
"Get away from me," she managed to say.  
  
Alec smacked her across her face. His sharp ring tore into her pale skin. Red liquid appeared out of the cut. Alec let go of Caitie.  
  
"Caitie, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean too . . . It's just that you got me so mad . . ."  
  
"No. Don't." The red bricks tore into her black leggings. Caitie clutched her sweater tight around her body and started to run.  
  
  
  
: End of Flashback:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Thanks MM for beta reading once again. I'm starting to get writers block . . . does it show? My attempt at continuing and finishing this story is pathetic isn't it? Please review after you read! Thanks a lot to those who have been reviewing. Comments are much appreciated!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie looked up from her latte mug. Her eyes connected with Jamie's dark and soulful eyes. He shot her a look of concern. It was evident that this was something that hurt Caitie both emotionally and physically.  
  
"Let's go." Jamie broke the tense silence as he rose from the kitchen table.  
  
"Go? Where?" Caitie asked surprised.  
  
"We're going to visit Hank at the hospital. You're hurt and I want to make sure you'll be all right."  
  
A look of protest appeared across Caitie's face. "Jamie, No. I don't want to go. I'm fine, really I am." Her words were pleading and her expression was even more so.  
  
Before Jamie could respond, the phone rang. Caitie went into the living room to retrieve the cordless telephone from the couch cushion.  
  
"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. Her voice suddenly lowered significantly. "Why are you calling?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Caitie. Please forgive me," Alec pleaded into the phone.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you."  
  
Alec's tone grew icy. "I know what you're doing. You were just playing games with me. You just needed something to pass the time. You made me fall in love with you! How can you do that? You're so manipulative. I knew you never truly loved me. You love him don't you!" Alec's last statement was spat out with utmost disgust.  
  
"I did love you. I did. But I can't do this anymore."  
  
Jamie observed the tense phone conversation from the kitchen doorway. He knew something was wrong. He asked himself why would anyone be calling at five in the morning.  
  
"Caitie, we have to go," Jamie yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"He's there? I knew it!" Alec let out a grunt. It was just the piece of evidence to confirm his suspicions. Her 'best friend' was swooping in at a vulnerable time. He was trying to ruin his one chance. That guy is trying to confuse her.  
  
Jamie walked over to Caitie and took the phone from her hand. He held the receiver up to his ear.  
  
"Listen, you leave her alone. If you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you. Don't call. Don't visit. I want you to avoid her from now on."  
  
"It's all your fault." Alec let out a mischievous laugh.  
  
A dial tone was emitted from the phone. "He hung up."  
  
Caitie let out a sigh of relief. Stress took its toll on Caitie whenever Alec was around.  
  
Jamie placed the phone back on its receiver. "Let's see what our dear old friend Hank is up to."  
  
"Jamie . . . " she began.  
  
"Please?" Jamie interrupted her statement with an earnest look in his eyes.  
  
Caitie reluctantly agreed. "Let me get dressed."  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hank walked down the halls of the quiet empty hospital. He had a cup of burnt coffee in his hand, courtesy of the hospital cafeteria. His other hand held a medical chart of a patient he has been evaluating.  
  
Hank has been working under a brilliant man, Dr. Phillips, at the hospital. He was due to graduate that spring, with honors, from his medical school. He took the residency in hopes of becoming employed there after his graduation.  
  
"Hank," Jamie called out as he approached his long time friend.  
  
"Jamie, Caitie, what are you guys doing here?" Hank checked his watch. "It's like, six in the morning."  
  
Hank mentally noted the slash on Caitie's face and realized this wasn't exactly a friendly visit.  
  
"Could you take a look at Caitie?" Jamie asked quietly.  
  
"Sure. Follow me." Hank led Jamie and Caitie into an empty examination room.  
  
Hank handed Caitie a hospital gown.  
  
"I'm not wearing this," Caitie protested. "It's not that bad. Jamie is just overreacting. You know how he is."  
  
Jamie was always very protective over Caitie. Hank let out a big sigh. Some things just don't change from high school. Caitie was always stubborn. "All right," he agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
After a brief examination, Hank made up his mind. "Caitie, you¹re going to be fine."  
  
"I told you so," Caitie taunted Jamie.  
  
"But, you have to take it easy for a few days. You have some nasty bruises and they're going to be sore for a while. If they give you any trouble, take some Advil."  
  
"Thanks Hank." Caitie jumped down from the examination table and put on her coat. She proceeded to exit the room. Jamie followed, yet before he could leave, Hank interrupted.  
  
"Caitie, could you wait outside? Jamie, can I talk to you for a second? I just want to catch up with him. You know, I haven't seen him for a while."  
  
Caitie nodded her head and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Jamie asked in a light tone, anticipating many questions. He casually leaned against the examining table.  
  
Hank dropped his voice until it was only a whisper. "The bruises, how did she get them?" 


	6. chapter 6

Jamie avoided Hank's glare. "I . . . I can't say."   
  
"This is serious Jamie, it looks like . . . she's been abused. I've seen these cases millions of times. They always turn out ugly."   
  
"Hank, keep this quiet, for Caitie's sake. I'm going to take care of her."  
  
"Jamie, there is only so much you can do. You have to contact the police." Hank placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You know it's the right thing to do."   
  
"I'll take care of it, and if it gets to that point, I'll keep it in mind." Jamie exited the room after uttering that last statement.  
  
"What was that about?" Caitie asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Hank just told me that you're going to need some major rest and relaxation, and that I shouldn't leave your side." Jamie let out a small grin.   
  
"Is that right?" Caitie responded playfully. "Wouldn't Bobby get the wrong idea?" she asked somewhat seriously. Caitie knew that Bobby had jealousy issues with her in the past.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jamie smiled again.  
  
"She's not back from her trip yet, huh!" Caitie let out a small giggle.  
  
Jamie simply nodded his head, refusing to let Caitie know; that the trip Bobby went on was permanent.   
  
  
  
Jamie and Caitie got into Caitie's car. They headed back to her apartment.   
  
*  
  
"Lindsey!" Brooke yelled from the bathroom. "What time is it?"   
  
"Seven-thirty," a girl with short black hair yelled back. "What time are you supposed to meet Val and Tyler?"  
  
"In fifteen minutes!" Brooke finished up brushing her teeth. She quickly combed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. She threw on some clean clothes and headed for the door. She was supposed to meet her sister and Tyler for breakfast before they headed back home.   
  
"Brooke?" Lindsey called after her.  
  
"Huh? I'm going to be . . ."  
  
"Your keys!" Lindsey threw Brooke a set of keys with an EMS key chain.   
  
"I used to be way more with it!" Brooke let out a chuckle. "Thanks Linds, I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
*  
  
Val and Tyler were already seated in a nice restaurant near Brooke's school. Moments later Brooke walked through the door.   
  
"Hey guys. Sorry, I guess I overslept after getting home so late last night!" she apologized as she took a seat. "I'm starved. Let's order!"  
  
"Yeah, I had to drag Tyler out of bed this morning. He couldn't wake up." Val handed Brooke a menu. Tyler picked up the other and browsed through the breakfast choices.   
  
Momentarily a waitress approached the small booth. "Hi, my name is Sam. Ready to order?"   
  
"Yes, I'll have waffles with a side of melon please. Also, tea with lemon." Val put down her menu.  
  
"I'll have two sunny side up eggs with home fries, bagel with cream cheese, and a large glass of O.J.," Brooke stated energetically.  
  
Tyler still looked undecided.  
  
"And you sir?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll have bacon, eggs and cheese on a roll, two bowls of cornflakes, and a large cup of coffee."   
  
"You're order will be right up." The waitress in her early twenties left their table.  
  
"I'm really glad you guys decided to come visit!" Brooke exclaimed happily.  
  
"We're happy to see you," Tyler replied.  
  
"I missed my little sister so much!"  
  
Sam returned with their orders. Famished, the three began devouring their food.  
  
"Too bad we didn't get to see Nick," Val said through bites of her waffles.  
  
"Your roommate Lindsey is nice," Tyler commented. He finished the two bowls of cereal and proceeded to consume his roll.  
  
"Lindsey is the best! Everyone here, they're so great. I love it here!" Brooke took another bite of her eggs. "Too bad Caitie couldn't come up with you guys. How is she?"   
  
"She's good." Val tried to keep her responses simple. "Caitie has a lot of work to do. She's been getting offers for full time positions but she likes to free lance."   
  
"I read her latest editorial. It was really good. My journalism professor even mentioned it in class, how it was a unique way of expression. I guess it's obvious she was his favorite student!" Brooke took a sip of her Orange Juice.   
  
The three happily ate their meal, reminiscing about their fun times at Kingsport.   
  
*  
  
Alec sat in his one bedroom apartment. He was going through withdrawal yet again. He clutched his stomach as he screamed in agony. He vomited again. Alec was in so much pain. He couldn't handle it anymore. Alec wondered what hurt more, what his body was doing to him physically, or what Caitie has done to him emotionally.  
  
Alec got up and managed to stumble over to the kitchen. He frantically looked around for his secret stash. He couldn't handle this, at least not right now. He unfolded the tin foil, and positioned it on the table. He took out a dollar bill and rolled it up. Seconds later, the white power traveled up his nose. He leaned back on the chair feeling gratified. Things became clear to him once again.   
  
"It's all that guy's fault," he said out loud, to no one in particular.   
  
A/N: Thanks MM. 


	7. chapter 7

Caitie and Jamie returned from the hospital.  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Caitie exclaimed.  
  
"You should definitely get some rest," Jamie replied, concern evident in his voice. "I'm actually tired too," he added realizing he had stayed up the entire night.  
  
"You can crash on the couch if you want," Caitie offered as she headed towards her bedroom. "I'm going to change."  
  
The light on the answering machine was blinking. "You have a message," Jamie announced.  
  
Caitie stopped in front of the answering machine that rested on top of a small wooden table in the hallway. She pushed a small black button. Val's voice immediately filled the quiet apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Caitie? Are you there? Well, it's Val. Tyler and I are going to be back tomorrow morning. Brooke wants me to let you know she misses you like crazy!"  
  
  
  
A distant voice was also heard on the answering machine. "Tell Caitie I said hi!" Tyler instructed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and Tyler says 'Hi'. I'll be back soon and call me on my cell phone if you need me! Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie smiled. Val, after all these years, was still very chipper and caring. She missed having her around although she has been gone for only one weekend.  
  
Jamie positioned himself on the couch. Caitie opened the hallway closet and took out an extra pillow and blanket.  
  
"Here. Get comfy."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Sleep tight!" he called out after her as she entered her bedroom.  
  
  
  
The two slept the day away and awoke when the moon shone brightly.  
  
Caitie sat in the living room working on her novel. The light from her laptop screen emitted a dull glow that lit up the room. She had to write a few more chapters to send to her editor later that week. The soft clicking sound of the laptop keys awoke Jamie.  
  
"Hey. You're up already?" he asked still groggy.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" She quickly saved her work and closed her laptop.  
  
"No, it's probably time for me to get up anyway. What time is it?"  
  
Caitie looked at the decorative clock that hung on the far living room wall. "It's a quarter to eight."  
  
"We slept for a long time." He sat up on the leather couch. "I have a meeting at eight tomorrow," Jamie stated realizing work followed the next day. He still hated having such a formal schedule. Sometimes he wished he could just travel or spend his days writing songs on his guitar. Alas, he found something he excelled at, and he knew he was lucky to do so at such a young age.  
  
"You should head home."  
  
Jamie hesitated. "But, I don't want to . . ."  
  
"Don't worry about me! Val and Tyler will be back in the morning. I'm going to finish up a few more chapters of my novel and head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Really, it's fine!" Caitie assured.  
  
Jamie reluctantly agreed. He knew she was right. He had a lot of work to prepare for work the next day. "All right, call me if you need me. Okay?" he asked as he walked towards the front door.  
  
"I will." Caitie smiled. Jamie pulled her close for a warm hug. "I'm here for you."  
  
"I know." Caitie gingerly kissed Jamie on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
Jamie refused to let her go. He kissed the top of her head and released her. He walked down the stairs and got on his motorcycle.  
  
Caitie returned to the living room and proceeded to type furiously. Every time something occurred in her life, she found inspiration to write. It was her way of channeling her emotions into something of use.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Alec took a bottle of vodka and drank the clear liquid. He sat on the floor of his living room. Faint traces of white powder filled in the engraved pattern on his marble coffee table. Alec's apartment was filled with many empty bottles scattered around the floor. He recalled the conversation he had with Caitie earlier that morning.  
  
"That guy. How can she replace me with him? Or was I a replacement for him?" he asked rhetorically for no one was around to hear him rant.  
  
Alec slowly stood up. He reached for the blue sweater that sat on top of his chair. Alec pulled the soft blue sweater over his wife beater. He took the car keys from his kitchen counter and walked out of his apartment.  
  
  
  
*  
  
After a few hours of writing, a feeling of hunger washed over Caitie. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She didn't have time to go grocery shopping and realized there was a lack of food within her apartment. She glanced at the digital clock that was attached to the oven. It read 11:37.  
  
Caitie retrieved her coat from the living room and walked out the door. Her destination was set for a diner that was open 24 hours a few blocks down. She often went there to grab coffee in the morning, or in the middle of the night, when she was experiencing writer's block.  
  
After a short walk, Caitie entered the familiar diner. She walked up to the counter and ordered her regular meal to go. After a few minutes, she successfully acquired a warm meal. She proceeded to walk back to her apartment with a brown paper bag in her right hand.  
  
*  
  
Alec sat outside Caitie's apartment. He called her from his cell phone, only to receive an answering machine. He thought to himself, 'she's probably out with him.' The very thought sent a pang of anger through his body.  
  
While muttering into the phone, he heard someone approaching.  
  
"Alec. What are you doing here?" Caitie asked annoyed.  
  
Alec shut his cell phone and gripped it in his hand. His once clear blue eyes were clouded with anger and jealousy. With one look at him, she realized he was inebriated.  
  
"You're coming with me," he stated, his words somewhat slurred together.  
  
"No. I'm not. You're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it. Leave me alone." Her tone was firm.  
  
Alec rose from the cold cement steps. "Nothing?" he asked in a threatening voice.  
  
Caitie saw the look in his eyes and started to run. Her dinner was tossed aside as she jetted down the isolated streets. Cold night air filled up her lungs. She grew tired and saw the familiar diner approaching. The diner was coming closer and closer in her field of view.  
  
Alec chased Caitie, and even in his drunken state, he was able to minimize the distance between them. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her close.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She punched and kicked furiously, without much success. Alec towered over Caitie. There was only so much damage a petite person such as herself can do. Alec grabbed Caitie and pulled her into an alleyway near the diner.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Let's see. I want to thank MM for beta-reading, and also thank those who have been reviewing. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: I really don't know much about medical students, so if the information provided in my story is inaccurate, I really apologize. Please correct me if you know of such errors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Val entered the apartment with a large black tote bag hung carelessly on her right shoulder. Tyler followed close behind with a small suitcase.  
  
"Caitie?" Val called out immediately as she set down her keys on the kitchen counter. She entered the apartment in search of her roommate. After disappearing into the back rooms of the apartment, she concluded it was vacant.  
  
"I guess she went out early. It's only seven o'clock."   
  
A yawn escaped from Tyler's mouth. He was clearly exhausted after driving for three hours. "She probably went out to do some errands or stop by her editor's office."   
  
"I guess so." Val's eyes were barely open. The weight of her heavy eyelids caused them to close repeatedly. She passed by the answering machine in the hallway, without noticing the blinking red light.  
  
"We should get some sleep. What time is your class?" Tyler asked as he entered Val's bedroom.   
  
"I have a lab I have to go to around two. You?" Val asked curiously as she quickly changed into her pajamas.  
  
"I have to be out of here by three. We should be able to catch up on our sleep before then."   
  
Val and Tyler settled in. Moments later, they were both resting peacefully.  
  
*  
  
Jamie, dressed in a dark gray suit entered his 4 door BMW. He readjusted his rearview mirror and put the gear into drive. 'Another day at the office,' he thought to himself. A briefcase filled with notes was placed in the leather passenger seat next to him. He had been up for half the night preparing his presentation. In actuality, the presentation only took him a couple of hours. The remaining time was spent worrying about Caitie, and analyzing his persistent feelings for her. He let out an exasperated sigh as he approached a red light.  
  
*  
  
Caitie remained immobile. She couldn't move. Her eyelids refused to open. A feeling of panic ran through her fragile body. Immense pain. She vainly attempted to lift her arm . . . only causing the pain to intensify. Caitie saw a red glow that penetrated through her eyelids. Although she could not figure out her exact whereabouts, she quickly deduced it was daytime. Feeling weak and broken, she allowed the grim calmness take her away from the painful light.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hank entered the emergency room a quarter after twelve, after only sleeping for a few hours. His residency was surely wreaking havoc on his body, noticeable by his drooping eyelids and dragging feet. He entered the locker room and changed into his scrubs. He performed his morning ritual of signing in, and immediately grabbing a cup of burnt coffee at the cafeteria.  
  
With a steaming cup of black coffee in his hand, he walked up to the main desk at the ER.  
  
"Hi Betty." Hank smiled warmly at a nurse sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Morning Hank. Weren't you just on the graveyard shift?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I was. I at least got to take a nap for a few hours." Hank took another sip of the hot liquid in the styrofoam cup. "How is it around here?"  
  
"It's been a quiet morning as far as I can tell, but you know how it is. Any moment, we'll have about a dozen new patients." The corners of her red lips stretched out into a smile.  
  
The ringing of a telephone diverted Betty's attention. She picked up the receiver.  
  
"I'll catch you later," Hank whispered. Betty waved at the young medical student.  
  
As Hank began to leave the front desk, a small group of EMTs entered with a new patient. He immediately set down his coffee and ran after the crew. He managed to grab a hold of one of the EMTs.  
  
"I'm Hank, I'm on call here. What's the deal?"  
  
"I'm Elli." Without wasting another breath, the young EMT began relaying the details of the call. "White female, early twenties. She was found in an alleyway this morning behind a diner. The waitress found her unconscious, and identified her as a local. She doesn't have any identification, so we were unable to contact anyone. She has several lacerations on her back, and a broken arm. Her ankle is swollen and she has a severe concussion. It looks like she's been hit with a lot of force in the stomach but we were unable to see the extent of the damage. She has a slight cut on her cheek, with a few bruises on her lower back. They don't look too recent but not too old. It is likely they appeared within the week."  
  
After Hank quickly processed the information, he experienced a sinking feeling. Elli's words echoed in his head. ' . . . A slight cut on her cheek . . . white female, early twenties . . ."  
  
Elli continued to speak filling in the silence. "The police should be contacted, it looks like an abuse case or something similar to that."  
  
Without saying a word, Hank ran into the room the patient was taken too. He caught a glimpse of the young woman. His suspicions were confirmed. Hank could not believe his eyes. It was definitely Caitie . . . although her usual flawless skin was no longer visible. Stains of dried blood covered her forehead. Cuts were visible on every inch of her exposed skin. The on call doctors began to examine her, while the nurse hooked up the precautionary machinery. She inserted an IV into her left arm.  
  
Hank immediately washed his hands and put on a new pair of gloves.  
  
"She has a concussion . . ." the doctor began.  
  
"I got the story from the EMT," Hank managed to reply before the details were repeated.  
  
He helped move Caitie to another bed. The once white sheets of the transport bed were stained with her blood, where her head rested.  
  
Hank checked her vitals. He opened her eyelids, only to see the whites of her eyes. "Caitie . . ." Hank knew deep down inside, this situation could have been avoided.  
  
The monitor that accessed her vital conditions began to shriek.  
  
"Prep her for OR," the doctor instructed. He removed his hand from Caitie's abdomen. "There is internal bleeding."  
  
Instantly the nurses began transporting her to the operating room. Hank stood in the emergency room, unable to gather his thoughts. His gaze was fixated on his hands. He stood silently with traces of red liquid covering his gloves.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Let's see. I still own nothing, there is my disclaimer. Umm, thanking my trusty beta reader! Thanks MM!!! Her next story. . . you guys are in for a treat!  
  
How can I forget? I must give a giaaaant thanks to all those who have reviewed my stories. THANKS!!!  
  
Should this story end soon? Should I, "pull the plug"? I do have some ideas . . . but I'm not sure if I like them so much. Apparently my stories should be better. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: The story is slowly coming to an end. Slowly. Very slowly, but I have an ending somewhat planned. Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks to my reviewers, it means a lot! And thanks to MM for beta- ing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hank immediately dialed Caitie's home phone number. At the first ring, Tyler answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Tyler answered into the phone.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, Hank recognized the voice on the other line. He took a deep breath and began speaking. "Tyler, it's me. I was trying to reach Val actually."  
  
"She's in class. Hank . . . Listen, I have to go . . ." Tyler replied, disturbed by the message he had recently heard. He knew Caitie was fine. He just had to find her, to wash away his doubts.  
  
"It's Caitie. Listen man, she was just emitted into the ER."  
  
"Is she all right? What happened?" Tyler closed his eyes and awaited an answer.  
  
"It's pretty bad. I would get down here right away. I'm going to go call Jamie at work."  
  
That was description enough for Tyler. He recalled how Hank reacted in serious cases when they were on the same EMS squad back in high school. After all those years, the same tone was apparent in his voice. "I'll be right there."  
  
Tyler jotted down a note for Val, briefly explaining the situation. He immediately rushed out the door and headed towards his car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jamie Waite." He always answered his office phone in the usual manner.  
  
"Jamie, it's Hank."  
  
"What's up?" Jamie wondered why Hank was calling him at work, not that he minded. Usually Hank was so busy, they only had the luxury of conversing over the weekends.  
  
"Caitie was emitted into ER about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
The words uttered hit Jamie like a ton of bricks. "How . . . what . . . happened?" he managed to ask. A million thoughts ran through his head.  
  
"I'll be right there," he stated without waiting for a response.  
  
Jamie hung up the phone and grabbed his briefcase. He exited his office, ignoring his secretary, and rushed right over to the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Jamie entered the main entrance of the hospital. He immediately found his way to the emergency room. He found Hank talking to a doctor down the hallway.  
  
"Hank," Jamie called out.  
  
Hank walked over to Jamie. He was dreading the inevitable. He was the one. He had to explain to Jamie the seriousness of Caitie's condition.  
  
"Jamie, Hank!" Tyler ran over to his long time best friends.  
  
Both Jamie and Tyler were awaiting an explanation from Hank.  
  
"You guys better sit down." Hank suggested, trying to maintain his composure.  
  
"No. Tell me. Hank . . . be straight with me." Jamie's tone was firm yet his eyes were pleading.  
  
Hank began speaking. "She was found in an alleyway this morning behind the diner near the apartment. A waitress that was walking home from her shift and found her unconscious, and recognized her. Caitie has several lacerations on her back, and a broken arm. Her ankle is swollen and she has a severe concussion."  
  
Jamie shut his eyes tight. He believed that doing so would prevent the tears that were quickly forming from being shed. Tyler ran his hand through his blonde hair. He tried to take in the information.  
  
"Where is she now?" Jamie managed to form a sentence.  
  
"She's in OR. There is . . . internal bleeding. She was hit in the stomach with a lot of force. I just checked up on her. She's still undergoing emergency surgery."  
  
"It was Alec."  
  
Jamie and Hank both looked at Tyler.  
  
"There was this message on the answering machine . . ." Tyler began to relay the message he had heard.  
  
*  
  
After several intense hours of waiting, Caitie returned from the operating room. She was taken to the recovery room. An older man in a white coat approached the group.  
  
"Are you here for Caitie Roth?" the doctor asked.  
  
Jamie immediately replied. "Is she all right?"  
  
The doctor had a look of sympathy written across his face. "The good news is that the surgery went well. We were able to stop the internal bleeding in the abdomen. The broken bones were set properly and all other areas were dressed."  
  
"And the bad news?" Hank questioned.  
  
"She still has not regained consciousness." The doctor kept his responses very formal.  
  
"Will she soon?" Tyler asked.  
  
"That cannot be determined at this time. If there is any change, I will keep you posted. It's still early. There is a chance things will improve." The doctor offered that last statement as some reassurance.  
  
"I . . . should of . . . I could of stopped this." Jamie spoke after the doctor left. It was the first thing he had said during the long tense wait.  
  
"It's not your fault." Tyler patted Jamie on the shoulder. "It's not."  
  
Just then Val entered the waiting room. Tears streamed down her face. "What happened?" she managed to ask in between her sobs. Tyler wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh. Caitie was brought in this morning. She just went through surgery. She's in recovery now."  
  
"Was it Alec?" Val asked in a low voice as her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
The silence answered Val's question. Jamie looked away infuriated.  
  
"I'm going to go out for awhile. I'll be back. Call me if there is any change," he instructed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Something is going to happen . . . do you guys wanna know? 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Thanks are due to my reviewers, and my cool beta reader MM! THANKS! This is the next chapter of my story. Please read and review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie roamed the streets of the urban neighborhood. Driving around for about an hour now, he let out a cry of frustration. Jamie tried to recall the location of Alec's apartment. He had only been there a couple of times, dropping Caitie off. After a series of turns, a familiar apartment complex appeared in view.  
  
Jamie exited his car. He ran towards the apartment near the back of the courtyard. He remembered it clearly. The white patio furniture on the balcony gave sufficient evidence that he was in the right place. Jamie ran up the stairs, with the thought of Caitie dominating his mind.  
  
He slowly turned the gold doorknob of the front door. It was locked. Jamie knocked aggressively on the wooden frame. Moments later, a rustle was audible. The door slightly opened.  
  
"Yeah?" Alec asked in a lethargic voice.  
  
Jamie pushed the door open forcefully.  
  
"You asshole. How can you do that to her?" Feelings of rage ran through his body. He felt his blood boiling.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked. After realizing it was Jamie, his expression quickly changed from confusion to disgust. "You stole her from me!" Alec shouted back.  
  
Jamie approached Alec, leaving very little distance between the two. Alec shoved Jamie forcefully.  
  
"What I'll do to you might be worse," Alec stated in a threatening tone. Making the first move, Alec punched Jamie in the nose.  
  
Instantaneously the two engaged in a physical fight, assaulting each other verbally every so often.  
  
Jamie's fist made contact with Alec's jaw. Alec pulled back in pain. Jamie fought like he had never fought before. He let go of all his inhibitions and allowed his anger to be expressed. Alec fought back every so often but soon gave up.  
  
In a state of blind rage, Jamie continued on. His mind was focused on Caitie, and how much Alec hurt her. His feet found their way to a set of ribs. It kicked and kicked until the bones were shattered. He twisted his arm until it was bent in an unnatural position. No sound was emitted from Alec. No sound at all.  
  
Jamie stopped his actions and took in the events that had just occurred. He saw a limp motionless body on the floor. It took him a moment to realize it was Alec. Blood stained the hardwood floors. It was visually apparent that bones had been fractured. He remained motionless.  
  
Reality hit Jamie full force. He immediately accessed his vitals. His training as an EMT quickly came into play. Jamie panicked for he could not find a pulse. He did not see Alec's chest rise with breath. He just remained immobile.  
  
Jamie reached for the phone. He dialed 911. Minutes later, paramedics rushed through the door.  
  
*  
  
  
  
A/N: Either you guys are very curious on what happens next, or this story sucks you couldn't care less. Or, you did think this story was decent but I just ruined it with this chapter. Which one is it? =P 


	11. chapter 11

Paramedics dressed in uniform rushed into the apartment. Immediately they began treating the beaten up being on the floor. Jamie stood by in a state of shock. He propped up his body against the living room wall, trying hard to maintain his balance. A police officer entered the apartment. A man, in his mid-thirties, approached Jamie.  
  
"Are you the one who called this in?" he asked referring to Alec's situation.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Jamie's head. 'I killed him. I killed him. I killed him.' Almost believing the officer could hear his thoughts, Jamie nodded his head.   
  
"You have to come down the station with me," the officer stated in a firm tone.   
  
Jamie looked at the man in uniform. "What for?" He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to . . . he didn't mean for this to happen. This wasn't happening.   
  
The distinctive ring of a cell phone was heard. Routinely, he reached inside his jacket pocket and answered it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Jamie, it's Tyler. Where are you?" he asked with a curious tone.  
  
"I just went for a drive," Jamie managed to reply. "Is there any change?" he asked hopefully, recalling the grave state Caitie was in prior to his departure.  
  
"She's stable, just not awake."  
  
"Tyler, something happened . . ." Jamie began to trail off as his eyes met the officer's. "I'll call you later."  
  
As soon as Jamie hung up his cell phone, the officer began speaking.  
  
"You are under arrest for suspected homicide. You have the right to remain silent, anything that is said can and will be used against you in a court of law . . ."  
  
Hearing the cliché Miranda rights so often recited in television and movies, Jamie's mind went blank with shock.  
  
*  
  
Tyler opened the door to his apartment. He removed a stack of letters from his mailbox and placed it on the glass table in the hallway. After staying at the hospital for the last few days, his apartment was virtually untouched. He proceeded into the kitchen and took out a carton of milk. Drinking straight from the carton, he began rummaging for something to eat.   
  
Tyler and Val took turns staying at the hospital with Caitie. It was only a few days ago she had undergone surgery. After a lengthy stay in the recovery room, she was finally stable enough to be moved.   
  
After successfully locating a box of chocolate chip cookies, Tyler sat down at the kitchen table. He wondered where Jamie was. More so, he was worried about what Jamie might do. Only briefly speaking with him a few days ago, his only contact with him was through unreturned voicemail messages.  
  
Seeing Caitie lying in a hospital bed triggered feelings of anger within Tyler. It triggered a feeling of guilt, as well as a feeling of pain. Caitie had grown to be one of Tyler's closest friends. As if watching her struggle to hang on wasn't bad enough, it was also painful to see Val shed so many tears. It was painful to fill out a police report, something he had the responsibility of doing that morning.  
  
The glowing red numbers indicated that it was almost 5 p.m.   
  
Tyler stretched his arms as he got up from the table. He threw out the empty milk carton and returned the cookies to their place in the cupboard. As Tyler headed towards the bathroom, intent on grabbing a quick shower, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tyler stated into the receiver anticipating Val's voice.  
  
"Hey man."   
  
"Jamie? What's going on?" Tyler asked concerned. Jamie had disappeared for a few days . . . something didn't feel right. Something wasn't right.   
  
"I've been arrested. Can you come down here?" Jamie asked quietly.  
  
"Arrested? Yeah I can come get you. Are you being released?" Tyler grabbed his keys from the table as he balanced the phone with his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Bail is set at fifty grand," Jamie added quietly.  
  
"I'll be right there."   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Honestly, I'm not thrilled with this. I want to write a cool ending, but I ended up with this chapter. Tell me what you think. Please review! Thanks MM for beta-ing. 


	12. chapter 12

"How's Caitie?" Jamie asked immediately.  
  
"She's out of the recovery room. She's stabilized, yet has not regained consciousness. The doctors are hopeful though. Val's there right now, and Hank's checking in on her often."  
  
Jamie and Tyler sat at a booth, in a diner nearby the police station. With two steaming cups of coffee sitting idly in front of the two, silence dominated the conversation.  
  
"What are you being charged with?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothing formally."  
  
"Jamie, what happened?"  
  
Jamie lifted his head making eye contact with Tyler. "I . . . I was just so mad after seeing Caitie like that. I went to find Alec. I went to his apartment. Basically, he hit me, and I fought back."  
  
"So it was self defense."  
  
"The thing is, something happened. I don't know what got into me but I couldn't hold back. I really hurt him. I couldn't stop hurting him. All I could see was Caitie, and how he broke her." Jamie paused for a moment before he continued to speak. "Tyler, Alec's dead. By the time I finished hitting him, he wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving at all. I called 911 and the paramedics came. I was arrested for manslaughter."  
  
Tyler took a moment to process the information. "That's ridiculous. He made the first physical move. There isn't any evidence. I can get you a really good lawyer," he assured making a mental list of all his law school contacts.  
  
"I told them my story. Right now, there isn't enough evidence. The DA's office is going to proceed with this regardless. They're going to investigate and go forward and move for first degree manslaughter." Jamie sat quietly.  
  
"No. Don't worry. The charges will be dropped. They don't have a case. You've been released on bail so that's good start," Tyler stated in a reassuring voice.  
  
Jamie stared blankly at the steam rising from his cup of coffee.  
  
"Did the autopsy report come out yet?" Tyler questioned.  
  
"I don't know. I've been sitting in a jail cell for the past two days."  
  
"Why . . . why didn't you call me sooner? You needed a lawyer. You still do. I could of helped."  
  
"I did it. I admit it. I killed him. I didn't mean to. Honestly I didn't, but the fact remains unchanged. I killed a man. I was angry with him, but I never intended to kill him. Never. That's a line . . . I thought I'd never cross. I didn't even know he was gone. All of a sudden I realized he'd stopped breathing. I realized this all too late."  
  
Tears started to well up in Jamie's eyes. "I just . . . I just don't know what's going on with my life anymore. I have this successful career I happen to be good at, yet I lack the passion. I can't sustain any relationship because I'm in love with my best friend. Now I'm going on trial, for some heinous action I never thought I was capable of. I deserve it."  
  
Jamie sat quietly, holding back the ceaseless tears. He stared out the window, barely seeing the darkness. Instead, staring back at him was the reflection of Tyler and himself. "You know, the thing that scares me the most is loosing her. I never got to tell her I love her. I've been in love with her for so long."  
  
"You'll get your chance. Do you want me to find you a lawyer?" Tyler asked trying to be helpful. It was a difficult situation he was trying to handle.  
  
"I want to see her."  
  
"Val's there right now. There's been no change. How about we head back to the apartment and get some rest. You're probably tired form the last few days."  
  
Jamie's tone grew firm. "I want to see her."  
  
*  
  
Val sat in the uncomfortable chair listening to the rhythmic sound of the machines beeping. She leaned her head against the wall, focusing her eyes on her best friend. The physical damage on her face and body began to significantly heal. Her abdomen was carefully bandaged, aiding the healing process from her surgery. Plaster casts covered her broken bones. Her head was dressed with a white bandage. Brown hair covered her shoulders, hiding the fading cuts. She looked better today. Every day she seemed a little better.  
  
Jamie entered the hospital room and stood beside Caitie. He took his hand and stroked her cheek gingerly. Tears were flowing from his dark eyes freely. Tyler appeared in the doorframe. He motioned for Val to leave the room. Taking the hint, Val arose from her chair. She squeezed Jamie's shoulder tight and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Is he okay?" she asked quietly, stepping out into the hallway.  
  
"He's been through a lot." Tyler couldn't have stated it any simpler.  
  
"Where has he been?" Val asked curiously. It surprised her that Jamie didn't return to the hospital sooner, but figured it has hard for him to handle.  
  
Tyler relayed the entire story to Val as they sat outside of Caitie's hospital room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I've been super busy, so I wasn't able to update in a while. Hope this chapter didn't ruin the story-I had writer's block. I didn't know what should happen after the last chapter. If there are suggestions in improving this. . . feel free to give some! I always can delete this chapter and we all can pretend it was never uploaded ;) 


	13. chapter 13

A/N: I've been away, for a very long time. Hope you guys didn't give up on this story..... here is the next chapter..... please review and let me know what you think.  
  
"Caitie....." he silently uttered to himself. He took the now empty chair that sat beside Caitie's bed. He gingerly stroked her hair, letting his had slightly brush against her porcelain skin.  
  
"I'm afraid.....Caitie..... I'm so afraid right now. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you..... I'm afraid I lost myself."  
  
The figure resting in the bed appeared blurry to Jamie, as tears once again slipped down from his eyes.  
  
"The things that happened.....they cannot be changed," Jamie stated as he continued his monologue.  
  
"Remember all those times Caitie? Those times in high school? The time we went to the prom together..... those times in college..... the late night café visits..... the times when I needed you..... you were always there for me."  
  
Jamie gently took Caitie's hand in his. He repositioned the IV, making sure it was not disturbed.  
  
"Caitie..... I love you. I always did. It just..... took too long for me to state it verbally." He stroked her soft hand with his finger.  
  
He noticed how small her hand looked in comparison to his.  
  
*  
  
Val watched Jamie from outside the hospital room. She was taken aback by the events that occurred within the last few days. Disbelief still remained on her face. "I'm glad he's dead," she finally stated.  
  
Tyler returned a questioning look.  
  
"Val....." he began.  
  
"No. I know. I know how horrible that sounds. I can't imagine the pain Alec's parents feel....." she started to rationalize.  
  
Val gazed deeply into Tyler's intense stare.  
  
"He was not a good person..... he wouldn't have stopped there..... now..... Caitie is safe..... or at least, she will be, once she's fully recovered."  
  
Tyler didn't know how to respond. He was surprised at the lack of compassion he felt when he had heard about Alec. He always considered himself to be the 'nice guy'..... yet he couldn't not help but feel..... relieved..... but most of all..... he felt like retribution had taken place.  
  
Tyler put his arm around Val, as she rested her head against his shoulder. What startled Tyler a bit was.....Val---her reaction. He had always considered her the compassionate one.....something that was clearly displayed all those years as an EMT..... all those times..... when she treated patients.  
  
"Am I a horrible person?" Val asked quietly.  
  
"No honey..... of course not..... not at all."  
  
Before Val decided to accept or reject that answer, Jamie left the room.  
  
Val stood up quickly. She walked over to Jamie and gave him a look of sympathy. Jamie knew she had heard about everything.....it was in her eyes. Val wrapped her arms around him. Jamie reluctantly hugged back.  
  
"She'll be okay....." Val said. "You'll be okay. The charges will be dropped." Jamie let himself go for a moment-he let himself believe the comforting words being spoken to him. Soon enough, the reality of his logic had quickly set in. He broke away from Val's embrace.  
  
"I need..... to stop at home."  
  
Val nodded in agreement. Tyler immediately rose to his feet. "I'll take you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*  
  
Jamie entered his apartment. He checked his answering machine. 27 messages awaited. As he let the machine play the messages he was greeted with recordings of concerned and panic friends fill the room. All of a sudden, an unfamiliar voice, took Jamie by surprise. The autopsy report was back. Jamie grabbed the keys to his car. His destination----the police station.  
  
*  
  
Tyler reached for his ringing cell phone from his jacket pocket.  
  
"Hello?" he answered in a tired voice.  
  
Val's elated voice screamed from the other end. "She's awake! She's awake! She's conscious!"  
  
A wave of energy hit Tyler. "Are you serious? Since when!"  
  
"Hank is checking up on her now. She started to stir.....and suddenly, her eyes just fluttered open. She was a bit disoriented, but that's to be expected. She recognized me and everything!"  
  
"Man! This is great!" Tyler exclaimed. "Did you call Jamie?"  
  
"I tried, but couldn't get through."  
  
"I'll stop on over, I just dropped him off. He'll want to see her," Tyler stated as he re-entered his car. "I'll see you soon."  
  
After hanging up with Val, he headed over to Jamie's apartment, only to find that he wasn't there. Tyler tried calling Jamie on his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" greeted a tired voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Tyler asked curiously. "I just dropped you off a little while ago; I figured you'd be sleeping."  
  
"I'm on my way to the police station.....what's..... going on?" Jamie asked.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
Jamie pulled over to the side of the road. He began wondering if this conversation was merely a figment of his imagination.  
  
"She's awake," Tyler repeated after enduring a long silence.  
  
"I'm on my way....." 


	14. chapter 14

A/N: I'm trying to finish up this story, I hope you guys have been reading it, but if not, I don't blame you . . . for the updates are FAR and too few in between. Please review and offer some thoughts! Thanks to my faithful readers!!!  
  
*  
  
Jamie walked down the rather quiet hospital corridor. He turned left as he entered Caitie's room. Inside, greeted a sight he thought he would never see-----a fully conscious Caitie.  
  
Val and Tyler took a cue and left the room for they knew, many things needed to be said.  
  
"Caitie," he began as he slipped his hand into hers. "I'm so . . . happy you're awake."  
  
The brunette managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I heard I was out of commission for a little while, hope you didn't worry too much!" she playfully teased--- -fully knowing the seriousness of the situation at hand.  
  
"I . . . I knew you would pull through. You're much too stubborn to let something like this affect you," Jamie teased back knowing his statements were completely false. Caitie has been affected, in fact, they all have.  
  
"I don't like being here," she stated. "I know I've only been awake for a little bit, but I don't know, the hospital creeps me out."  
  
Jamie nodded. He slightly strengthened his grip on her hand.  
  
Caitie's eyes wandered around the room, as if she was looking for someone. "Um . . . Jamie, can I ask you something?"  
  
Jamie knew the inevitable question was about to spring from her lips. "Shoot," he replied.  
  
"Where is Alec?" Caitie inquired with a bit of fear and curiosity in her eyes. "I . . . I . . . don't remember what happened after . . . he put me here."  
  
Jamie's head slightly dropped down. How could he tell her what happened?  
  
"He won't hurt you again," Jamie offered, hoping it would satiate her curiosity.  
  
Caitie nodded ever so slightly. Her eyes allowed herself to observe the tenseness spread throughout Jamie's body.  
  
Before the conversation continued, Tyler entered the room.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but can I speak to Jamie for a second?"  
  
Jamie saw the urgency in his eyes. He gave Caitie's hand another quick squeeze before letting go.  
  
As the two young men entered the hallway and rejoined Val, Tyler began speaking.  
  
"They autopsy report is back?" Tyler questioned.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Jamie inquired.  
  
He let out a loud sigh. "I went outside to check my messages on my cell phone. Since the police station couldn't get through to you, they decided to check if I knew where your whereabouts were." Tyler put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "They want you there immediately."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Tell Caitie I'll be back soon," he instructed as he jogged down the hallway.  
  
*  
  
Jamie walked into a dead office. "I'm James Waite, I was called down here," he informed the officer at the front desk.  
  
He nodded his head and allowed him to pass through. "Go through to the back."  
  
Jamie entered another small room. Moments later, an officer joined him.  
  
"Hello," Jamie greeted.  
  
The officer looked through a file. Jamie knew that was the results of the autopsy.  
  
"You are formally," he began . . .  
  
Fear multiplied in Jamie's heart.  
  
"discharged of all allegations held against you," the officer concluded.  
  
Jamie was struck with disbelief. "What?" he asked in surprise. He knew in his head that he did in fact kill Alec, even if it was in rage or self- defense.  
  
"The report confirmed that narcotics was the true cause of death," he officer ran his finger down to the bottom of the report.  
  
"The cause of death was not due to physical injury, it was due to a shock that was delivered to the myocardium."  
  
Jamie felt a wave of relief spread through his body.  
  
The officer looked at Jamie straight into his eyes. "Listen, even though he died during a fight, there is reasonable cause that it was in self defense, thus charges of assault have been dropped as well. The report confirms that death could not be attributed to physical activity, rather some internal malfunctioning due to extended times of narcotics abuse."  
  
Jamie extended his hand. "I . . . just want to thank you."  
  
The officer's hand met his. "I read the extended case. I know what he did. Don't feel guilty, I would probably beat the crap out of someone if they ever harmed someone I knew."  
  
With a knowing smile, the officer closed the file. He returned to his desk, dismissing Jamie.  
  
With a sense of reprieve, Jamie exited the station and headed towards the hospital. 


	15. chapter 15

Days soon became weeks and weeks soon became months.  
  
Jamie and Caitie continued their friendship as their lives returned to normal. Strangely enough, that night when Jamie returned to the hospital, Caitie never mentioned Alec again. He often wondered if Tyler or Val had filled her into the events that occurred during her unconscious state, yet he never felt the urge to bring that topic up again.  
  
Hank continued his residency at the hospital, learning new and exciting things each and every day.  
  
Val and Tyler continued with their education, as planned.  
  
Brooke finally decided on a major at college, journalism. She is employed as an intern at an established paper near her campus.  
  
After all the events that had occurred, Jamie's life had taken a big change. He gave up his job at his office, much to his bosses' protest. After the threat of never being able to make choices again-in a prison, he decided to do what his heart wanted, while he was still young. The thought of being trapped in a routine career for just the glory of money frightened him.  
  
Caitie recovered relatively well, and soon finished her novel. The editing and publishing process was quite long, however, the novel was finished.  
  
*  
  
"Caitie's book is coming out today!" Val exclaimed with excitement during breakfast. She was seated next to Tyler and across from Jamie at a bagel shop.  
  
"I know, she's frantic about it," Jamie added as he took a bite of his bagel. "Her book has been getting great reviews from the critics though."  
  
"What time is the bookstore open?" Tyler asked out of curiosity.  
  
Val thought for a moment. "I think it opens up in . . ." Her eyes suddenly widened as she stared at her wristwatch. "It will be open in fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'm getting the first copy . . ." Jamie stated teasingly.  
  
Finishing up their breakfast hastily, the three headed over to the bookstore, intent on purchasing a copy of Caitie's new novel.  
  
Mere seconds after the bookstore was opened, the three headed over to the new releases section. Much to their surprise, there was a display set up towards the front of the store. The sign showed a picture of Caitie and a large title of her new novel.  
  
"Better Left Unsaid," Jamie read out loud. He allowed his hands to smooth the book jacket as he traced the largely printed title.  
  
Out of nowhere, Caitie emerged from the back of the bookstore. "I knew I'd find you here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I have copies of the book down at the publisher's office. Don't waste your time here."  
  
"I like your display," Val playfully commented.  
  
Caitie turned slightly pink. "I protested against for so long, but I finally let the publicist have her way." She stood in front of the cardboard display, blocking it from everyone's view.  
  
Jamie held the book in his hand. He went to the counter and purchased the novel. He returned with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"I told you I'd have the first copy."  
  
Val and Tyler looked a bit defeated.  
  
Caitie merely giggled at the conversation between her friends. Her cell phone rang and she quickly became occupied by the voice on the other end. She covered the mouthpiece of her cell phone and whispered to her friends. "I have to meet my publicist to overthrow her megalomaniac ideas!"  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes for added emphasis. "She's frantic! She's trying to book a magazine photo shoot."  
  
Caitie removed her hand from the mouthpiece of the phone. "All right, I'll be down there soon. No. I am not doing that. Why? Because I don't want to! WEAR WHAT?" she stated as she left the store.  
  
Tyler and Val purchased a copy of the book after Caitie left.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to take off. I have some reading to do," Jamie stated as he referred to his newest purchase. He bid his friends goodbye.  
  
Jamie left the bookstore and wandered over to a small café. He ordered his regular coffee drink and sat in a large velvet sofa near the window. He removed the book from the bag and opened up the first page.  
  
His eyes wandered over the writer's dedication. He came to a stop as he noticed the finely printed italicized text.  
  
*  
  
--Completing this novel was probably one of the most difficult things I have done in my life. Not only did I suffer extreme writer's block, for it is my first published book, I also suffered many emotional and physical obstacles in my life. I would like to thank my loved ones, for they helped me overcome all these obstacles. To my loving friends, Val, Tyler, Brooke and Hank . . . thank you for always supporting me in all my life choices. Most of all, to my James . . . I love you.  
  
Contrary to what the title suggests, some things are not better left unsaid. -C.R.-  
  
*  
  
Almost spilling the beverage in his left hand, Jamie re-read the note again. "She loves me?" he questioned in his head. Doubt immediately entered his mind. He wondered if she felt the same way as he did . . . or did the dedication refer to a platonic kind of love?  
  
He ran his fingers over the printed words. He had always loved Caitie, always. He always wondered if the feelings were requited.  
  
Putting his thoughts aside, Jamie continued onto the first chapter of Caitie's novel.  
  
A/N: I guess I fast-forwarded a bit! What did you think? Please review! 


End file.
